


All in Time

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Bullying, Campfires, Camping, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Enemies to Friends, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Past, Rumors, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Gladiolus and Ignis weren't always close.





	All in Time

"How much further?" 

"Not very. Says it should be right 'round here somewherez."

Noctis sighs out of irritation. He, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis had agreed to help Dino find a rare ore that he claims grows near the top of Ravatogh. He says with this particular ore he'll be able to create a very useful item to help the boys on their journey. Only problem is he doesn't know what it looks or if it even really exists.

Which is what the reporter turned gemologist told them once they reached the volcano. Hearing this undoubtedly angered the four but seeing how they were already there and with some reasoning from Ignis the King, Shield, and gunmen decide that Ignis is right in that they should help Dino since they came all this way.

Thus how they found themselves wandering the volcano for a treasure that may not even be there.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"I swear if this stupid rock ain't here I won't hesitate to throw you into the lava." 

"Whoa, easy there muscles." 

"Don't call me muscles." 

Gladiolus narrows his eyes his voice taking on a threatening tone resembling a guttural growl. Causing Dino to raise his hands in surrender "Geez, ain't you friendly." Dino jokes a bit as he falls in step with Prompto "Don't worry he's always like that." The gunmen says as he lifts his camera up to his eye and snaps a photo. Hearing this Gladiolus growls getting Ignis to place a hand on his friends shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"Just a bit longer." Ignis says with a small smile which Gladiolus can tell is forced. He knows that Ignis is trying his best to not be annoyed by their guest, but for the advisor who had been trained his entire life to be patient and calm was finding that his nerves were fried and patience was in tatters dealing with the gemologist. 

"A bit longer? I can't take anymore of his yammering...even Prompto knows when to shut up." Gladiolus grumbles. 

"Well I think it helps that we like Prompto." Ignis laughs making Gladiolus snort with a smirk as he shakes his head "Ain't he lucky." 

"Well the brightside is we should be reaching the haven that is up here." Ignis says as he carefully picks his way up the rugged terrain "Any ideas for dinner?" 

"What about Cup Noodles?"

Ignis laughs a bit "Excellent choice, however after today's climb I doubt Noct would let me get away with that." 

"Hmm...you're right. How about those skewers then?" 

"The ones I made back when we first ventured into Lestallum?" 

"Yup."

"They weren't to spicy?"

"No. I thought they we're good." 

"Then it's settled."

Dino looks back over his shoulder to where Gladiolus and Ignis were talking to one another as they slowly strolled a long not particularly interested on looking for the stone. This sparks curiosity in the silver haired man getting him to nudge Prompto who was scouting the area for the needed item with the occasional snap of a photo. "Say, are those two like a couple or something?"

"Huh? No, they're just super close. Gladio is like Ignis' big brother. Iggy always goes to him for advice or help. Though Noct told me that there was a time when Gladio couldn't stand Iggy." 

Dino raises an eyebrow as he looks over to the men trailing behind them "Kind of hard to believe seeing how chatty they are."  Dino says with a roll of his eyes before looking back to them "Well to be honest I can see them not getting along. Muscles there looks like the type who would've shoved Glasses into a locker if they went to school or something." Dino jokes.

"I don't think it was that intense." Prompto says "But I can't really say it didn't happen because I met them when they were ready friends." The gunmen explains. 

Dino looks curious "So you guys weren't all friends at first?" He asks sounding surprised "I could've sworn."

"Noct, Ignis, and Gladio were. That parts true." Prompto says with a nod. "I didn't met them till high school. Well I met Ignis a bit later." The blonde says.

"So like when- well guess I can't really say when but like how did you them?" Dino asks.

"When I was in high school. I met Ignis first when he was picking Noct up from school, to be honest he looked mean when I first saw him. I thought he didn't like me. But one day..." Prompto says looking towards the tactician.

_Prompto walks along the road with Pryna at his side, in his hand he's carrying his dinner. A steak finger basket dinner from the fast food restaurant several blocks from his apartment. "So glad today is Friday. I don't think I could've gone another day." Prompto says stretching a bit._

_"Woof woof!" Pryna barks as she circles around him her tail wagging._

_"See you get it." Prompto says as he pats the dog on her head "So why don't teachers?"_

_The two reach the flat and enter it once Prompto unlocks the door. "Its dark. Guess my parents aren't home. Which sucks because there's so much I want to tell them. Not to mention show you to them." Prompto says as he closes and locks the front door before turning on a light._

_"Maybe I should call them? Or how about a text?" Prompto asks as he moves to the dinner table and sets the food down earning him a bark from Pryna who stands on her hind legs trying to reach the table top with another bark. This makes Prompto smile as he kneels down and rubs her ears "Yeah, I was thinking about just texting them. That way they don't feel pressured into talking to me or you know give them a chance to respond if they're too busy right now."_

_Prompto sighs as he lets go of his smile and happy demeanor as he moves to the kitchen where he picks up Pryna's dishes and fills one with fresh water and the second with dog kibble. "There you go girl." He says as he goes to wash his hands._

_"I wonder if they're finally gonna show Advent Children tonight. They kept changing the date." Prompto says sitting down at the table and picking up the remote turning on the television._

_On the television currently is the news. The anchor was talking about coming events in the city before switching over to the current status of traffic. Prompto sighs as he flips through the channels looking for the station that was to play the movie._

_Pryna lifts her head up from her paws and looks towards the door wearily. A small whine escapes her as she gets to her paws and sits down whining with the occasional glance at the door._

_"Its okay Pyrna, its probably just a raccoon." Prompto says setting the remote down and pulling out his dinner yet the dog only stays put. Prompto frowns a bit but he tries to not think to much on it figuring that it's just some something odd that she was doing because all dogs do odd things. He turns his attention back to his meal when he hears frantic knocking on his door causing Pryna to whine as she looks towards Prompto with a sharp bark. Hearing this, Prompto gets to his feet and moves cautiously towards the door as he holds his hand out to the dog keeping her at bay._

_"Hello?" Prompto calls as he looks through the peep hole on the door, the one on the other side was dressed in a hoodie and from this angle their features weren't clear. Maybe it was someone he knew but he wasn't to sure leaving him to check the visitor by looking out the window. The visitor, illuminated in the light looked a bit like Ignis but Prompto couldn't be sure._

_"Uh hello?" Prompto calls out again this time louder._

_"Prompto?"_

_It sounded like Ignis leaving Prompto to open the door for the prince's advisor "Ignis!? What are you doing here?" He asks allowing the older male to into his home._

_"I apologize for the sudden intrusion but-" Ignis pauses as he glances over his shoulder before stepping out of the door looking up and down the alley and returns to the apartment closing the door behind him. Something about Ignis just didn't seem right to Prompto, he seemed on edge and jumpy yet his voice came out strong and unwavering._

_"No. No it's okay I don't mind. Its just me and Pryna here after all...is everything okay? You seem a little on edge." Prompto states looking at the other carefully. Ignis frowns a bit as he locks the door and follows Prompto to the table without a word._

_Prompto nods with uncertainty as he figures whatever it is bothering the bespectacled young man was a touchy topic "So um...you hungry?"  He asks looking at the dinner he had bought. Ignis shakes his head only for his stomach to betray him when he saw what it was that Prompto had bought to eat. Hearing this Prompto laughs "You sure you don't want any?"_

_"I don't want to be anymore of a burden..." Ignis says "It seems that's all I'm good at being...." he adds softly._

_"I don't think you're a burden." Prompto says, he moves to the cupboard and takes down a plate and glass bringing them over to Ignis who was being uncharacteristically quiet which bothered Prompto. He plates ten of his twenty steak fingers onto Ignis' plate along with a handful of fries and a triangle of toast. "Want gravy or ketchup?" Prompto asks as he grabs two bottles of soda._

_"Ketchup is fine." Ignis says wearily._

_Prompto returns to the table and sets Ignis' drink and ketchup next to him before taking his seat._

_As the blonde begins to eat Ignis simply sits quietly his eyes going to the front door every other minute which worries Prompto making him want to ask what was wrong. He knows something is bothering Ignis but what exactly he isn't too sure of. Not to mention it could be something that he, Ignis, didn't want to talk about. But seeing him acting this way was odd for Prompto for he has only known Ignis to be this strict, bossy, standoffish, yet caring person when it comes to Noctis. But seeing him like this, like he half expects a monster to jump out and gobble him up scared Prompto and the only thing he could think of to help him was to talk._

_But what?_

_What could he talk about that Ignis would find interesting and worth him holding a conversation?_

_Weather?_

_Politics?_

_A lengthy novel that he may not have read?_

_Maybe a novel that he had read but Ignis didn't, then again who knows maybe Ignis had read something that he had read too. Currently Prompto was neck deep in a series that he just couldn't get enough of. Granted its about cats that live in a forest and fight one another but he loves it. Maybe Ignis read it or maybe he'd think it was childish. Probably the latter._

_Oh he knows what to talk about!_

_Prompto opens his mouth to say something when Ignis beats him to it "May I ask you a question Prompto?" Ignis asks softly._

_"Oh uh sure."_

_Ignis opens his mouth to say something but he stops swallowing as he shakes his head feeling unsure if he should speak what is on his mind. Ignis desperately wants to speak out his heart aching to get this thing that is bothering him off of his chest but he's afraid that Prompto would laugh at him or think negatively of him because someone like himself shouldn't let this get to him, he feels like he shouldn't be dealing with this anymore for he felt like it was something childish and something that he should've out grown._

_But he was still enduring it. Everyday when he walks into the citadel._

_Ignis bites his lip and his eyes begin to shine with tears he lets out a shaky breath as he wipes at his eyes pushing up his glasses as he does so. He's trying to be strong and voice what's on his mind but he just can't. "Prompto have you-....." he looks down at his food and decides to take a sip of his drink hoping that the bubbles of the soda would overpower the stinging of his throat._

_It burns instead making it hard to swallow down the carbonated drink._

_"Ignis are you okay?" Prompto asks seeing how the other's face became bright red and the whites of his eyes take on a pinkish hue making his olive green irises standout. Ignis shakes his head his words sticking in his throat. Prompto stands up and makes his way over to Ignis with the intention of giving him a hug when they both jump at the sound of violent pounding on his door followed by a guttural "I know you're in there boy. Get on out here so I can teach you a lesson."_

_Prompto winces at the harsh voice and then again when he feels fingernails digging into his skin looks at Ignis with the means to tell him that he's hurting him but the look of pure terror that is etched on Ignis' face tells him that whomever it is on the other side of that door is the same person that Ignis must've been looking out for._

_Pryna begins to growl and bark viciously as she looks at the door, Prompto knows without a doubt that if he opens the door she'll charge out with teeth bared and spit flying and he knows for a fact she'll tear into this persons leg. He can hear Ignis hyperventilating behind him as he clings to Prompto with desperation "Please, please don't let him find me." Ignis practically begs._

_This angers Prompto, hearing Ignis sound scared and frightened was upsetting for it just didn't feel right and the times he's seen Ignis it was hard to imagine him being anything besides a proper gentleman and to be honest Prompto would admit that he just couldn't imagine Ignis with no emotions. But this hurts him making Prompto want to do something anything to protect him._

_"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." Prompto says as he walks forward with Pryna at his heels he opens the door just enough so he could see the one after Ignis._

_There standing before him was a tall slender man with a hooked nose and balding head of hair. The man reminded Prompto of a snake, especially with how his eyes seem to be hypnotic "Hello boy." The hooked nosed man hisses._

_"What can I do you for?" Prompto asks trying sound impatient._

_"Have you seen a troublesome bra- er I mean my son? He's about this tall with hair swept this way. His mother dearest is worried sick about him." The man says. "You see he ran away when we told him he was to be punished."_

_Something in this man's words Prompto didn't believe and as if to prove him right Pryna shoves her head out the door with her teeth bared. Prompto didn't like this man something in his eyes told him he was a cruel human being and seeing how Ignis is so frighten of this man Prompto can pretty much but two and two together and safely say that this man is someone that likes to hurt Ignis. He promised Ignis to keep him safe and intends to keep that promise._

_"Yeah, I seen him. I think he went down that way. A bunch of kids hangout at a bar there its called the Blue Behemoth Café. They don't require ID or anything...when you get there ask for someone named Tidus. He'll help you out."_

_"Tidus?"_

_"Yeeuup. Tidus knows everybody, tell him Prompto sent you he'll be sure to get you what you need...I suggest you leave now because I can my grip on my dog loosening and she'll most likely tear into you. She's already disfigured five people and killed two." Prompto lies._

_This seems to do the trick for the creepy man leaves causing Prompto to close the door with a sigh of relief._

_"Who's a good girl!?" Prompto giggles "You were so scary!" He laughs kissing the white dog who wags her tail enthusiastically. Standing up Prompto walks back to the dining room "He's gone Iggy. Man Tidus is gonna keep him busy, best part is Tide won't give you away." Prompto says sound proud as a response Ignis lets out a loud sob. Ignis has his hands over his mouth as another sob leaves him "Ignis?" Prompto repeats this time with worry entering his voice "Ignis, who was that?"_

_Ignis hiccups as he wipes at his eyes "His name is Alabaster." Ignis sniffs "He's not my father...and I don't mean that as in I wish not to have no relation or acknowledge I am his blood. I truly am not related to him. And the mother he was referring to is my aunt...the truth is they were planning to punish me. But the reason for it is unjust. I was simply sleeping only to be grabbed and yelled at for not hanging up my coat..." Ignis feels tears gathering in his eyes "Alabaster tortures me. He's constantly bullying me and making my job harder than it has to be." Ignis sobs "Even my own aunt abuses me." Ignis weeps his voice breaking._

_"I can't even rest peacefully in my own home. And I'm tired of it...I can't escape them...I just want a break." Ignis sobs pitifully, he covers his face with his hands his shoulders shaking as he continues to cry. Prompto frowns "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He asks softly._

_Ignis nods weakly "Does Noct know?" Prompto asks earning another nod from Ignis "He-He allows me to stay over at his flat...I-"_

_"Well, you can stay over here too. You can stay as long as you want or need to. Whatever is here is just as much your as it is mine. You're always welcome here, Iggy." Prompto says smiling._

"So yeah, after that we got to be real close." Prompto says as he snaps another photo.

"Well how did you Gladio to be your friend?" Dino asks curiously.

"He got hit by a car protecting my sister." 

Dino jumps twisting around facing the massive man who crosses his arms "If someone is willing to endanger themselves to protect and keep my baby sister safe then they're worthy of being my friend." Gladiolus says as he roughly pats Prompto on the back.

"Now pick up the pace, its getting late and we need to reach the campsite before night fall." Grumbles Gladiolus.

 

The hour was late and the tent was up and ready to go. The five boys were currently eating dinner chatting away with one another when Dino suddenly looks towards Gladiolus and Ignis "Say you two. Rumor has it that you two weren't always friends. Why's that and you got any juicy stories to tell?" The jeweler pries.

"Gee, I wonder where you heard that...." Gladiolus asks rhetorically eying the gunmen.

"Well it's only natural that we didn't get off to a good start when we first met. For we had vastly different personalities and interests at the time." Ignis explains "As for stories...I can't seem to recall any." Ignis says honestly.

"Oh wait what about that time when you and I first met?" Gladiolus says. 

"I recall that we were on friendly terms when we first met." Ignis corrects getting Gladiolus to nod "We were then what was that?" The massive man crosses his arms thinking before snapping his fingers "The time when we were going to elementary together." Gladiolus says only to cringe at the memory "Oh. Yes." Ignis says sounding as if he had been forced to swallow something bitter.

"Well what happen?" Dino asks curiously.

"I just remember Ignis would come to Citadel crying all the time. So what did you do to him?" Noctis asks looking at his Shield.

Gladiolus huffs "Well..."

_First grade. The grade Gladiolus had been looking forward to ever since his graduation from Kindergarten. Gladiolus was so excited, he knew he was going to impress the other kids and his teacher with how smart he is. And maybe he'll be the coolest too because of his backpack, he even picked it out himself which made him really proud to carry around a Batman backpack._

_Gladiolus made sure to sit down closest to the teachers desk so she would call on him. And for awhile Gladiolus was the smartest boy, he had classmates asking him things and the teacher even had him a special job because of (what he assumed was) how smart he was._

_Though the moment for the young boy was short lived for within the month that followed thanks to a newcomer._

_Gladiolus walks into the classroom and sits at his desk. He lays his folder and big book of stories with animals all over it on his desk. As the other kids walk in Gladiolus goes to the closet and stores his backpack and his lunchbox in the small fridge that was stationed next to the teachers desk. The Shield to be sits down at his desk where he takes out his spelling book and watches as all the others kids begins to store their belongings._

_Gladiolus blinks tiredly as he sits his elbow on his desk and rests his chin in his hand. Waiting for the teacher to enter into the classroom he looks towards the entrance and out into the big open study space where the toilets were too. That's where he spots the teacher talking with someone hidden behind a corner leading to the rest of the school._

_The teacher waves goodbye and heads to her classroom. As she walks in she claps her hands "Okay class. I want you all to give warm welcome to our new friend." She calls reaching behind her she gently brings the student in their view. Gladiolus was about to pay them no mind when he realizes that he seen the new boy before._

_But where?_

_"Go ahead and tell everyone your name sweetie."_

_The little boy was shaking as he looks out at the other students "I'm Ignis." Ignis squeaks._

_'Ignis? That's a weird and funny name.' Thought Gladiolus for he only heard of one other person having that name and they lived at the Citadel- wait. Gladiolus takes a good long look at the little boy before his eyes widen realizing that this kid is the same one he sees_ _walking around in the Citadel looking after Noctis and playing with him when the King wasn't around._

_Standing up and pointing Gladiolus, in the loudest voice possible says "Hey! I know you!" The shout was enough to get Ignis to jump and stare at Gladiolus with a look somewhere between fear and shock. "You do?" The teacher says sounding surprised "Yeah I seen him in the castle he is like me." Gladiolus says looking Ignis in the eye. However it was clear that Ignis didn't really know who Gladiolus was, granted they never spoken to each other or were in the same room at the same time until now._

_"Well if that's the case, then go sit by Gladiolus dear." The teacher says gesturing to the empty desk next to the little boy who was waving over to him. Ignis nods as he shuffles over to his desk and lays his backpack down on top of the flat surface allowing Gladiolus to steal a glance at the characters on the purple backpack. On the boys bag were the Ninja Turtles, characters that Gladiolus honestly thought were boring but he wasn't going to say anything especially with seeing how Ignis was the new kid and had no friends. Which made Gladiolus a bit happy because that means he gets to be his first friend._

_"So you like the Ninja Turtles?" Gladiolus asks and Ignis nods shyly. "I like all of them." Ignis says softly. Gladiolus frowns "You can't like all of them. You gotta pick one, like my favorite superhero is Batman!" Gladiolus explains "Why?" Ignis genuinely asks looking up at the other. Ignis had always liked all four of them but he didn't know he was supposed to pick one character maybe it's because it's rude to hog all the characters. He wonders if Noctis only likes one character in his shows. "Why? Because- uh..." Galdiolus looks thoughtful "Because it makes Halloween costumes easier for mommy and daddy to buy." Gladiolus explains. That has to be the reason! His father is always saying pick one so that has to be it."_

_"Oh...." Ignis looks at his backpack, well he didn't have mommy or a daddy. And his uncle never told him he would have to chose between his favorite characters. Who was his favorite? Well if he had to pick it would be maybe Donatello but only because he was purple. He does like how brave Leonardo is, and Raphael is fearless he wants to be fearless too, and then there's Michelangelo who always made him laugh. Why did he have to pick one again? He wasn't lying about liking all of them and maybe having more than one character as your favorite isn't a bad thing. Maybe its like having favorite foods, people like more than one food and you don't dress up as food for Halloween...well that he knows of._

_So with his mind set Ignis looks at Gladiolus "I like them all." He says once again sounding confidant in his answer. Causing Gladiolus to smile "How old are you Ignis?" Gladiolus asks, he was_ _curious about the other boy because he still sounded a bit like a baby "I'm five." Ignis squeaks his voice still in that cute baby stage where his words were still mispronounced. "Well I'm six years old." Gladiolus proclaims happily "And you know what." Gladiolus continues._

_"Yes?"_

_"We are friends from now on! My names Gladiolus!"_

_"Gl-Gladio...Gladiolu-lo?"_

_"Just call me Gladio."_

_"Oh okay, Gladio."_

_Gladiolus smiles he was going to be Ignis' best friend._

_Several months later, and Gladiolus was starting to find the younger boy to be rather annoying. And not in the way that most would think. Ignis never said anything annoyong, or did anything annoying but it was how he behaved in class. Ignis would answer with his hand raised, he read oddly perfect, and the other kids seemed to like him. Which wouldn't have bothered Gladiolus if he wasn't trying to do the same. He'd raise his hand but he was never called on, he could read granted not as well as he thought he did when he heard Ignis, and the other kids seemed to only want to play with Ignis who only wanted to play with Gladiolus or keep to himself._

_To be frank, Ignis was doing exactly what he had planned on doing and he was earning the gold stars that Gladiolus sought, and he was allowed to do the big boy errands like take the lunch money down to the cafeteria or turn in the roll call slip into the office and it was upsetting. Because Gladiolus felt like Ignis was sent there specifically to ruin his life and he hates it._

_He hates Ignis._

_If this is the thanks he gets for trying to be friends with the new kid then he takes back the friendship._

_That day during recess as Gladiolus and several other kids were playing on the basketball court Ignis walks up with the intention of asking the older boy if he could play with them. However seeing the younger boy walking up Gladiolus felt the urge to bully him._

_"Gladio may I play too?" Ignis asks looking up at his soon to be ex-friend._

_"No!" Gladiolus says firmly hugging the red kick ball to his chest._

_Ignis looks surprised as a soft 'Oh' leaves him._

_This confuses the boys who was playing with Gladiolus for they tbought those two were friends. "Why can't he play?" One of the boys ask._

_"Because, he's a teacher's pet! We can't play with someone who likes being a goodie two shoes." Gladiolus explains._

_"I'm not a teachers pet." Ignis says puffing out his cheeks._

_"Yes you are, you do everything the teacher says and you never get in trouble." Gladiolus says._

_"But other kids do that not just me." Ignis says trying to defend himself._

_"Yeah but teacher only lets you do errands, that makes you a teachers pet!" Smirks Gladiolus._

_"Teacher's pet! Teacher's pet! Ignis is a teacher's pet!" Mocks Gladiolus getting the other kids around him to join._

__"Teacher's pet! Teacher's pet! Ignis is a teacher's pet!" The other kids sing._ _

_Hearing his classmates all teasing him was enough to make the five year old misty eyed as he flees from the others while at the same time Gladiolus watches feeling satisfied._

"That was one incident." Gladiolus says nodding.

"Gee that was mean. All that because Ignis got to leave class and you didn't." Prompto says looking hurt.

"To be fair Gladio did learn later on that I was tasked with the job in every grade. For my uncle requested it as a means of practice for responsibility since it was similar to what I had to do in the Citadel." Ignis explains as before drinking some of his juice.

"Yeah but still that to be heartbreaking." Prompto adds.

"Not to mention scary." Dino chimes in.

Noctis only chuckles shaking his head.

"Well to be fair that wasn't the worst one. The one I'm about to share is basically one that is always in the back of my mind." Ignis says.

_Ignis hated it._

_It was impossible to get rid of and no matter what he tried it only seemed to make things worse._

_What was he talking about?_

_It was his acne._

_Ignis had it bad._

_What he found and shared with Noctis seemed to work for the prince but for him it only made more of the red spots to appear and it was messing with his confidence for he knows that people are staring at them._

_The face wash his uncle got him he was allergic to and it made his face red. Ignis was miserable for he prided himself on his looks but puberty was making it hard to look the part he was going for. The king reassured him that his face will clear up that he just be patient._

_Well he has been patient for the pass few months yet he hasn't seen any change in his face and he was at this point desperate. But at the moment Ignis was at a loss when it came to ideas that is until one day during lunch at school when he caught a glance of Gladiolus. The boy was a year older than he was but he hadn't an issue with acne and his skin was clear._

_So maybe, just maybe he will him out with his._

_He has to try._

_Picking up his tray Ignis makes his way over to Gladiolus who was laughing and joking with his friends. Seeing this however makes the ash blonde hesitant, when Gladiolus is with his friends he was a jerk. But maybe seeing that Ignis needs help he'll be willing to leave his friends for a few seconds to give him some help._

_Taking a deep breath Ignis walks up to the young Shield who spots him walking up._

_"What's up Gladio?" One of the friends asks twisting to see what the older boy was looking at._

_"Ah look it's Pizza boy!" Teases another._

_Gladiolus sighs under his breath, he really didn't want to deal with Ignis right now. But he bites his lip when he sees Ignis sit down next to him "A moment Gladio?" Ignis asks avoiding eye contact with the other boys._

_Gladiolus let's out an annoyed huff "What?" He spits._

_"May we go somewhere a bit more private?" Ignis asks shyly._

_"Whatever it is you gotta say you say it here." Gladiolus growls._

_"I..." Ignis pauses "I need help with my acne." Ignis admits softly._

_"Well, there's no fixing ugly." One of the boys laughs._

_"Pepperoni boy you're smart thought you knew that a pizza was supposed to have pepperonis." An other boy says._

_"Well guys look at it like this a nerd is asking us for advice. Why don't we help him?" Another friend says as he grabs a milk carton, stands up, and pours it out on top of Ignis' head "Come on guys let's help him out." He smirks._

_One of the friends grabs the pizza he was eating and smashes it against the ash blondes' face "Got you a girl, cuz everyone knows you ain't gonna ever get one."_

_Gladiolus watches Ignis who looks up at him with a hurt expression on his face. "Go on Gladio help him out, show him your secret to flawless skin."_

_Gladiolus looks at Ignis who looks betrayed, his eyes are red and starting to become puffy as he silently begs the other to not hurt him. Gladiolus looks at the others grinning "I ain't wasting my time and breath on this guy. You can't fix that face Spongebob." Gladiolus sneers._

_With that Gladiolus and his friends stand up and walk out of the cafeteria each hitting the younger boy on the back of the head and they pass by._

_Undoubtedly, the incident hurt Ignis' feelings and left him not wanting to show his face at school leaving him to research like mad for a cure or a solution that will work for him._

_A few weeks had passed since the incident and Ignis finds himself in the schools' library working on a project that was more or less dumped on him by his other teammates in the group project. Ignis has always hated working in groups for he was the one that always did all the work while the others got credit for it too. Though he has a plan in place to make sure he makes it known that his 'teammates' didn't do their part._

_He was currently sketching a picture of a Tonberry when he feels eyes on him all of a sudden getting him to look up from his project. Standing before him was Gladiolus. The older boy looked hesitant almost unsure if he should talk to Ignis, as for Ignis the other reminded him a lot of himself when he had gone to ask Gladiolus for help but he remembers how Gladiolus treated him making him look away from the older boy. Ignis knows he will ask him for help with something and Ignis wants to help because it's just in his nature to lend a hand a hand to those who need it but at the same time he can't forget how he embarrassed him._

_"Hey Ignis can you-"_

_Ignis says nothing as he gathers his bags and books and the papers he was working on shoving everything into his backpack not saying anything in response. He didn't want to talk to the older boy for he knows that they'll just end up arguing and he didn't want to make a scene in the one place he was comfortable._

_"Ignis." Gladiolus starts again but Ignis shakes his head as he storms away with a his hand balled into a fist at his side as he heads for the double door leading to the rest of the school._

_He hears Gladiolus calling after him, he can hear the squeak of his sneaker against the slick school floor as he races after him._

_"Come on Ignis!"_

_Gladiolus was next to him now and Ignis was shaking with anger "What could you want want now!?" Snarls the bespectacled boy "Geez I was just gonna ask if you could help me with this." Gladiolus says showing him his science binder "Why should I help you? You didn't help me when I needed help." Ignis snaps._

_"You're still hung on that? That was last month get over it." Gladiolus says sounding annoyed._

_"Get over it!? Get over it! I thought we were friends Gladio, you said you were my big brother and I needed help from my brother but you didn't help me."_

_"I wanted to but..."_

_"But what? Can't be seen with me? You hate that you know someone like me? I'm an embarrassment?" Ignis fires off listing all that he could think could be the reason why Gladiolus doesn't want him around._

_"Its just, I'm cool and I can't be seen with my-...."_

_Ignis narrows his eyes "I get it. You think you're cool now because you're in a sport where everyone likes you but our bond doesn't mean anything." Ignis says._

_"What bond Ignis? We don't even have a bond...that stuff we do for Noct, that doesn't mean we're bonding. And why would I want a bond with a four-eyed nerd who still carries a cartoon lunchbox. You should be shoved into lockers and have your head stuffed in a toilet. You're lucky I know you cuz I would've beaten you up!" Gladiolus spits._

_Ignis laughs dryly "Right. You're just empty threats. Nice to see who you truly are. I hope you like sitting out of the game because I'm not helping you pass."_

_With that Ignis walks away leaving Gladiolus alone._

"Geez, you two really are somethin'." Dino says "You two really hated each other in what, was that middle school?" he asks.

Noctis only shakes his head a smirk on his lips as his shine.

"I means you guys are good friends why couldn't you share somethin' as simple as a few beauty tips?" Dino asks curiously.

Gladiolus shrugs as he sips from his beer.

"You guys do got a happy story right?" Prompto asks "I mean you two are practically inseparable now so something good had to have happen between you two, right?" Prompto asks.

Gladiolus looks at Ignis who bites his lip and stares long and hard into the fire.

"Well I wouldn't call it good." Gladiolus says softly.

"But it did bring us closer." Ignis mumbles.

"Oh well, now that's a story. Based on how you two sound it has to be good." Dino says smiling.

"Uh-huh."

"Supposed you can say that."

Ignis sighs as he looks up at the Shield "Why don't you start." He says softly.

The atmosphere around the camp became a thick and heavy sadness it was so strong it was nearly tangible. It was clear that what ever this story was about was not going to be as happy as they all had hoped for.

"You sure Iggy?"

Ignis nods.

"Alright." 

_Gladiolus knew better than to trust rumours especially ones started in high school because those are usually just made up to make someone look bad or to bully some poor kid. However when ones about Ignis begin to surface he couldn't ignore them._

_He knows Ignis better than anyone at the school mostly because they work, live, and attend school together so when word got around that Ignis was up to something the Shield had to get to the bottom of this. The older male never caught wind of what it was that Ignis was doing because those talking about him would shut up when they caught glimpse of the Shield._

_It went on like this for several days where he would overhear a conversation and Ignis was brought up only for the topic to change. Gladiolus even tried to ask his friends but they all acted like he didn't know what he was talking about which irked him for he knew they knew what the rumors were._

_That is until one morning while he was in line to get breakfast._

_Gladiolus had just gotten in line wearing earbuds but no music was playing when he heard students behind him snickering. He thought nothing of it, not at first, not until he heard Ignis' name._

_"Like Ignis?"_

_"Shhh, Gladiolus is right there."_

_"He can't hear us. So like I was sayin', like that punk Ignis?"_

_"Just like him. I bet he likes it, that's why he can't do nothin' right."_

_Gladiolus narrows his eyes as he tries to figure out what exactly the context._

_"How often you think he gets beat?"_

_"Like I care he deserves it. He hasn't changed he's still that bratty kid he was in first grade. What was the nickname he got?"_

_"Oh...oh yeah Ignis the Pet."_

_"He even gets beat like a dog." The two laugh getting Gladiolus to glance back at them and causing them to fall silent._

_'So that's the rumor going around.' Gladiolus mumbles softly as he moves his tray along 'I need to find the loser who started it.' Threatens Gladiolus. But thing is he has a feeling he knows who started it._

_Walking out into the dining area Gladiolus walks over to a kid wearing a gray hoodie, one who he has known since he was little. His old friend who he since he long since lost a connection with._

_"Jean." Gladiolus growls._

_Jean looks up and nods to his old friend "Look who it is." Jean says grinning "What made you decide to drop by?" He asks._

_"Don't play dumb. I know you were the one who started those rumours about Ignis." Gladiolus snaps. Jean raised his eyebrows in surprise "Me?"_

_"Yeah you! Who else would, and don't act innocent I know that you hate Ignis. You hated him ever since we were in kindergarten."_

_Jean laughs shaking his head "Yeah, okay, I hate Stupedo but I wasn't the one who started it. Spread it? Yeah. Made those memes and stuck em all over the school? Yeah. But I ain't the one who started it. But the guy who started it ain't so slick as he thinks he's gonna get caught."_

_"But if you're so gung-ho on knowing who it is, let's just say you know him." Jean says in a teasing voice._

_"I do?"_

_"Duh. Not just you, everyone knows this guy. Stupedo, just living up to his name, was moronic enough to befriend the thug." Jean says snorting._

_Gladiolus cusses as he swats his tray away, hearing this Gladiolus feels like he knows who he was getting ready to face. He slams a fist into the table realizing who it was that was bullying Ignis. He cusses again this time louder as he slams both fist on the table. Shaking his head Gladiolus stands up and grabs his bag walking away he pauses and turns on his heels facing Jean "Stop calling him Stupedo. Its Stupeo, and if I catch you calling him that again...just know it ain't gonna be a good thing on your end." Gladiolus threatens._

_After school ended that same day both Gladiolus and Ignis found themselves in a local fast food joint having a quick meal. "I should begin on my government and economics homework but...I am not doing so great in the class. Funny, its the same thing I'm going to be doing for our kingdom but I just  can't seem to grasp it." Ignis laughs a bit as he picks up the mustard bottle. He's quiet for a moment before laughing a small bit "If I go home with another F I know my auntie will hang me and beat me like a piñata. 'You. Stupid. Cow. I. Can't. Believe. You're. Going. To. School.' Is what she'll say." Ignis says mimicking his aunts' voice as he beats the end of the mustard bottle. There was something in the way that Ignis spoke, the aggression and hatred that was in his voice told Gladiolus that Ignis has heard that mean talk so many times before. Gladiolus sips at his soda before clearing his throat "Hey, Ignis...you...can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"So..." Gladiolus starts "You know those rumours?" A pause "About you?"_

_Ignis nods._

_"Is it true?"_

_Ignis falls silent before looking away "Rumours is simply that rumours nothing more or less." He says softly._

_Gladiolus frowns "Well you'll tell me if you're being bullied right?" He asks the younger boy who looks at him before taking his trash to the bin. Upon returning he takes up his drink and in a soft voice says "Thank you for the meal. I'll pay you back." Ignis mumbles and walks out with his friend following after him calling his name sharply. Ignis however picks up speed leading Gladiolus to race after him. "Ignis!" He shouts as he finally catches up and grabs him by the shoulder roughly twisting him around earning him a whine and wince from the ash blonde. "Ah!" Cries Ignis his face twisting in pain. Seeing this Gladiolus apologizes and lets go stepping back "You okay?" He asks._

_"I'm fine."_

_"But your shoulder."_

_"Its fine, I slept wrong."_

_With that Ignis leaves._

_Gladiolus knew that that was Ignis' way of not wanting to talk about it. But to Gladiolus it meant the world to him for him to put an end to Ignis' bullying. He hates that someone can be so cruel as to do something like this to someone like Ignis hurt. Because Ignis was a kind and caring soul. And the Shield was going to stop not until he gets to the bottom of this however to do so he would need help from his friend, who is in a similar position like he is career wise. Nyx Ulric and Gladiolus became friends through working out together. Gladiolus knows without a doubt that Nyx would help him find the needed evidence to report the wrongdoer and help Ignis clear his name._

_It took several weeks but with the help Nyx provided along with whomever it was that Nyx got to help them Gladiolus had finally found the identity of the student who started the rumors and frankly this find left Gladiolus heated._

 

_Gladiolus walks through the school halls with purpose in his stride. He was out for blood because during his investigation the rumors were taking on a nasty turn thanks to some fancy editing skills. The rumours had gotten so bad that random students started to harass Ignis. At first Ignis did his best to ignore it but when his locker began to be filled with humiliating photos, threats, and trash he couldn't take it any more causing him to stop showing up to school. Gladiolus was disgusted, how could they treat Ignis like that. He shakes his head for he figured the bully thought no one would help the young advisor._

_But he was wrong._

_Gladiolus had promised Ignis to be his big brother and help him when he needs it and seeing his 'little brother' in a situation like this was like poking and already irritated lion with a hot poker._

_You're asking to be mauled. And this bully was poking anymore he was now stabbing the poker into the lion and Gladiolus, the lion, has been waiting for the perfect moment to attack._

_Gladiolus had convinced Ignis to come back to school just so he could point out the kid that he befriended._

_And sure enough when Ignis pointed him out from the crow of students in the cafeteria Gladiolus knew he had the right guy for he matched the photo that Nyx had given him._

_"I'll take care of this. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Gladiolus promises as he pulls Ignis into a hug and the other simply nods "You ready for this plan?" He asks and Ignis nods "I just want this over with." Ignis says softly._

_"I know and it'll be over today. I promise."_

_With that they separated to follow through with the plan. Gladiolus heads up to the roof of the school as Ignis makes his way to his so called friend who simply glances up at him._

_The kid was twice the size of Galdiolus with a similar build and cold black eyes reminding Ignis of a shark's after having smelled blood._

_"So, finally decided to show up to school today, turdwad?" The bully asks his voice lacking all sense of emotion._

_"I-...I needed to get my homework." Ignis says sounding nervous._

_"Oh yeah. Speaking of that you finish mine?" The bully spits locking eyes with the younger boy._

_"I-..."_

_"Yes or no."_

_"No."_

_"No? Did you just say no to me." The other growls as he leans forward getting in Ignis' face causing the smaller boy to close his eyes as he leans back "Must I remind what happens if you don't do as I say? Huh? Do I gotta repeat myself and show you why I make you do things?" He doesn't wait for a response as he pulls out his phone "Lemme see, I got a bunch of juicy stuff right here...how about I pick this one. Of you and your aunt 'together'." The bully threatens._

_Ignis feels his heart stop "That video is nothing more than a fabrication!" Ignis nearly cries. His face was red and the sting of tears begin to irritate his eyes. Seeing him like this his tormentor laughs "Aww you gonna cry now?" A laugh "I know it's a fake I was the one who crafted it mud for brains. Now you do as I say or I post this to the internet."_

_Ignis bites his lip nodding slightly. This gets the other to nod as he picks up his bag that sat on the floor and places it on the table. He sits the phone he was holding down on the table allowing him to search his more freely. Seeing this, Ignis reaches out towards the phone whilst his bully is busy. Ignis pulls the phone closer and picks it up gripping it as he stands up and starts to walk away calmly. His heart pounds as he continues to make his exit. He nears the doors when he hears a loud 'Hey!' prompting Ignis to scramble away fleeing to the roof where Gladiolus is waiting for him._

_Ignis races up the flight of stairs and slams into the door pushing it open with his forearm and shoulder leaving him to stumble out onto the roof. "I have it Gladio...but he's coming...he's-...."_

_"Hey! Gimme back my phone!" The newcomer hisses as he proceeds to race up to Ignis. Seeing the soon to be attack Gladiolus steps in front of Ignis and takes up a tackler's stance and when the brute was close enough he slams into the bigger boy shoving him back._

_Growling the bully straightens up "Ain't that cute, can't even fight your own battles."_

_"Says the guy who gets kicks from spreading lies." Gladiolus mocks "You better delete those videos and apologies now. And on top of clear Ignis' name by telling everyone that this is fake."_

_"Fine, but on one condition."_

_Neither Shield nor advisor said anything._

_"Loser boy over here will need to post that video or...."_

_"Or what?"_

_"He knows what."_

_Gladiolus looks at his friend "What is he talking about Iggy?"_

_Yet Ignis didn't saything as his eyes begin to water "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbles weakly._

_"Oh you don't know?" The bully laughs  "And I thought you two were friends. He won't even tell you, you, his real friend that his aunt beats him. Makes his life miserable. How she-"_

_"Pleas stop. Don't tell him...." Ignis begs tears now begin to brim in his eyes._

_Gladiolus simply stares at Ignis for he wasn't entirely sure on what to say to help the younger male._

_Ignis hates but he utters a small sob._

_And Gladiolus hates it but he can only stand there as he listens to the heartbreaking sobs leave the usually put together young man. Ignis let's out a small gasp as he wipes at his eyes only to have the tears be replaced by more tears._

_"Are you seriously crying right now? What a loser."_

_Ignis' shoulders quake as he buries his face in his hands as another sob leaves him his cries heighten as he finds it impossible to calm down._

_Seeing this angers Gladiolus sending him to attack the older boy._ _Gladiolus snarls, the sound like a gutteral growl as he grabs the bully. His hands griping onto the collar of the enemies shirt as he lifts the boy off the ground and swings him around slamming his back against a wall._

_With the other out of reach from the youngest, Gladiolus looks over to Ignis who was sniffling._

_"I thought you two were friends." Gladiolus growls "How could you do something like this to him!?" He adds._

_"Who could possibly be friends with someone like him. I want nothing to do with this moron, he's so desperate to have someone be his friend and he can't even be a good friend himself." The kid says throwing Ignis a nasty look "He has a nickname. Tell em your nickname Four-eyes."_

_Ignis bites his lip before mumbling under his breath. The bully looks at him "I didn't catch that."_

_Ignis whimpers softly he opens his mouth but Gladiolus fires back "You don't gotta answer him. He just wants you to feel bad. He wants to see you cry."_

_"He's already done that. Heck making him cry is pretty easy."_

_Gladiolus, enraged yanks the enemy forward and slams him onto the ground. Not giving the other a chance to get up Gladiolus begins punch the bully in the face. His strikes are sharp, fast, and stinging. He delivers another punch knocking the enemies head to the left. Blood coats his knuckles as he continues to punch and box the face of the bully. He was seeing red and his ears ring as his mind tells him to do everything in his power to get this kid to leave Ignis alone._

_He didn't even realize that he was being called. Not at first, only when he is grabbed and yanked back by several hands does Gladiolus show any sign of acknowledgement._

_Cor was now apprehending the bully as Ignatius, Ignis' uncle, was comforting his nephew. Several police officers walk in with Nyx following up behind them._

_Gladiolus can't help but feel like a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He walks up to the young advisor prompting Ignatius to leave his nephew to the Shield as he goes to help the others._

_Gladiolus sits next to the younger boy and  pulls Ignis into a hug holding him close "Don't scare me like that. From now on I'm gonna do a better job at protecting you. You hear me, you're more than my friend. You're my baby brother and if something happen to you I could never forgive myself." Gladiolus says and Ignis only nods in response as he bubblers into his friends' shoulder. Gladiolus gently shushs him as he rocks Ignis close to his chest._

_Gladiolus promised to always protect him._

Gladiolus stands up stretching "Welp that's enough stories for one night. We gotta get up early tomorrow and that dang rock." He huffs as he scratches his belly and heads into the tent.

"Right." Ignis says softly before looking at Noctis "Noct, tomorrow care to help me make breakfast?" He asks earning a whine from the prince.

"Yeah yeah...Though I get to pick what we're having." Noctis says pointing at his advisor before crawling into the tent.

"Fair enough." Ignis says following Noctis inside with Prompto hoping them.

Dino watches them for a bit shaking his head. What he would give to have something like this for himself. He would never tell them but he's jealous of the King and his men, they seem to have a very close bond and go on wacky adventures that he himself would never think to go on.

They were free to do whatever they wanted and that was nice.

"Wonder if Vyv would be up to doin' somethin' likes this with me."

 

As they head back to the Regalia Noctis laughs "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." He says with a grin once they were at a safe distance from Dino.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ignis asks feigning innocence.

"Yeah, we we're just telling him how we used to be." Gladiolus chimes in.

"Pfff. Sure you were." Noctis says a smirk on his lips.

"Huh? Wait you guys made up those stories?" Prompto asks sounding genuinely confused.

"Well...." Gladiolus trails off.

"Lets just say one out of those three stories actually happened. We'll let you decide which one is the real story and which two are the fabrications." Ignis says with a smirk.

"I think I can figure it but geez, I feel bad for Dino. He'll never catch on that you guys lied." Prompto says crossing his arms.

"And let's keep it that way." Gladiolus says grinning as he playfully loops an arm around Ignis in a headlock ruffliing his hair.

"Lets." Ignis laughs.

 


End file.
